A special gift
by Paradise4ever
Summary: Las primeras navidades de Shadow sin Maria puede que no sean tan desastrosas después de todo...Acompaña a Shadow en estas fiestas tan alocadas en las que será el nuevo del año y tendrá que aprender a convivir con sus nuevos amigos. [Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


_**Este fic es participante en la actividad navideña del foro "Esmeralda Madre"  
**_

* * *

¡Navidad!

Sí, una fiesta de paz, amor y dar al prójimo; dónde compartes ese momento con la familia y con los amigos. Incluso en Mobius, esa fiesta se celebraba de par en par; se podían observar las calles llenas de nieve, niños correteando con sus regalos, parejas dando un paseo por el campo blanquecino y al horizonte, se podía observar un gran árbol navideño lleno de luces situado en la plaza mayor.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Detrás de toda esa felicidad, un erizo cuyo pelaje era negro, estaba sentado debajo de un árbol mirando a un grupo de niños jugar, felices; ¿por qué había acabado allí? ¿Fue rechazado? ¿Estropeó la fiesta? …

-¡Calla narradora! – Interrumpió el erizo al escuchar las suposiciones de quien narraba.- Ya me encargo yo de narrar la historia.

Dicho esto, la narradora se abstuvo a echar ninguna queja.

En ese momento, al poner las cartas sobre la mesa, apareció una eriza que venía corriendo junto a otro erizo cuyo nombre no quiero recordar.

-¡Shadow! Por fin te encontramos. – Se preocupo Amy, mi escondite llegó a su fin.

-¿Qué queréis ahora? – Fui directo al grano.

-Aquí nosotros hacemos las preguntas Shad. – dijo el presumido haciendo uso de aquel mote que me había puesto.

-Es Shadow.

-Sí, sí, como sea… - Amy le calló y me miró; iba a decir algo.

-Shadow… se que ha sido tu primera Navidad, y que no ha salido como esperabas, con algún… imprevisto – sé a donde quería llegar con eso. – Pero no es momento de que estés aquí solo ¡El día acaba de empezar!

-Gracias por intentar animarme pero no creo que sea buena idea, disfrutaré de mi amada soledad, gracias. – Cuando iba a recostarme en el árbol escuché un susurró del azul "peliculero". - ¡Cómo!

-Lo que te estaba diciendo es que ¿por qué no olvidas lo ocurrido y más adelante nos acordaremos de esa fiesta como una graciosa anécdota? – No puedo negar que me parecía tierna su manera de ayudarme. Supongo que debería explicar un poco mejor como fue la cena de anoche…

 **Flashback**

 _Las 8:10 PM. Nochebuena. Casa de Rouge. Cena familiar._

 _…Vaya pérdida de tiempo…_

 _Ahí estaba yo sentado en la mesa mirando el árbol de Navidad fijamente; me parecía que era el único sentado. El azul estaba con Tails hablando y riendo, Rouge preparaba la cena en la cocina, Knuckles miraba el partido de fútbol junto con Espio y Vector; Rose y Cream bailaban en un rincón del salón, y no me equivoco al suponer que faltaba gente. Rouge trajo unos pequeños entrantes para picar y vio que no estaba haciendo nada. Vi como me miraba mal._

 _-Un poco más y parece como si vieses una cucaracha. – Le dije yo vacilante._

 _-¡Si te invito es para que te lo pases bien y no estés muerto de asco viendo cómo pasa el tiempo!_

 _-Soy así de divertido. – saqué mi esmeralda del caos. – Bueno Rouge, gracias por invitarme pero a la hora de cenar llámame. – Iba a irme cuando de repente la murciélago fue más astuta y rápida, quitándome la joya que tenía en mi mano._

 _-¡Amy! – Llamó._

 _La eriza rosa quién estaba con la coneja y su chao, se giró extrañada y fue acercándose. En realidad todo el mundo paró con lo que estaba haciendo cuando oyeron el gritó de Rouge._

 _...Ya está dando la nota…_

 _-¿Sí? ¿Me llamaste, Rouge? – la eriza calmó el silencio de la sala._

 _-Verás me gustaría que mientras yo preparo la cena y todo el follón, hicieses compañía a Shadow que al parecer es un aburrido. - ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Va a involucrarme a Rose para que haga de niñera o algo?_

 _Vi la expresión facial de la eriza, una mezcla de sorpresa. Me miró y sonrió. Yo aparte la mirada ante su sonrisa… ¿Me ha sonreído?_

 _-¿Acaso no sabes cómo funciona la Navidad negrito? – Ya estaba aquí el chulo de turno._

 _-No es de tu incumbencia "azulito". – Puse énfasis en el mote._

 _-¡Shadow! ¡Menudo disgusto me has dado! – Señaló Knuckles levantándose del sofá._

 _-¡No me ensucies el sofá Knuckles! – la murciélago cogió al nombrado y lo tiró del sofá._

 _-¡Oye! ¡No empecemos otra vez con los gritos!_

 _-Es mi casa y la mantengo con mucho orden así que no destroces nada. – Típico de Rouge, siempre tan simpáticos esos dos. Acabaran juntos seguro. – Pues eso Amy, encárgate de Shadow por favor, y tú rojo, no ensucies nada. – Cualquiera se habría quedado helado con aquella mirada asesina._

 _Al momento en que Rouge volvió a la cocina, todos fueron recuperando sus anteriores actividades, pero esta vez, Amy cogió la silla de al lado y se sentó._

 _-Y bueno Shadow, ¿es cierto que no sabes que es la Navidad?_

 _-Saber sé que es… pero nunca la he celebrado…_

 _-¿Seguro? No te veo muy convencido._

 _-Bueno, recuerdo que cuando vivía con María y el doctor, hacíamos algo especial durante esta época, pero no estoy seguro… - Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que celebraba algo al parecer._

 _-Y ¿Cómo era?_

 _-Pues adornábamos con un árbol lo que vendría a ser la sala principal y sé que en una fecha determinada, se dejaban regalos debajo y a la mañana siguiente los abríamos… - Empecé a recordar, cómo si todos eso recuerdos me viniesen de golpe inesperadamente. Amy sonrió con mi relato; me gustaba su sonrisa, me dio más seguridad a seguir contando mi historia. – Y también recuerdo que en la víspera hacíamos una cena con gran cantidad de comida y nos divertíamos bastante…_

 _-Pues es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer Shadow, hay que disfrutar esta noche todos juntos, - y así empezó a contar anécdotas de años anteriores. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, ya había pasado una hora y apareció Rouge con un cuento de gran volumen de sopa de Navidad._

 _-¿Qué tal marcha todo por aquí chicos?_

 _-Bien Rouge, ya ha empezado a recordar lo que es la Navidad._

 _-Excelente. ¡Todos a cenar! – Dicho esto todos cogieron rápidamente un sitio donde sentarse. Yo estaba al lado de Amy y Vector._

 _La murciélago sirvió a todos la cena pero nos dimos cuenta de que faltaba alguien._

 _-¡Sí! ¡Gooooool! ¡Bien jugado sí señor! – Era Knuckles…_

 _Vimos como Rouge se acercó por detrás del echidna dándole dos golpecitos en la espalda con el dedo. Este se giró y se asustó al verla._

 _-¡Que sustos me pegas bonita! – Y volvió a girarse. Mal hecho Knuckles…_

 _Rouge le cogió de la bufanda que llevaba con el color de su equipo y lo sentó violentamente a la mesa._

 _-Me tratas como a un muñeco. – Lloró. Pobrecillo…_

 _-Y tú pasas de mí echidna, no sé quien está peor ejem sigamos ¿Quién quiere más? – cambiándole la cara completamente sonrió._

 _-Yo yo, - alzó la mano Cream, quién se había acabado el plato._

 _Fue una cena casi igual que las que tenía en el ARK con maría y su abuelo. Sinceramente fue gracias a la eriza que tenía al lado que estaba… como decirlo… ¿animado? ¡Qué demonios! Sí, supongo que sí. De segundo tomamos pollo rellenos con patatas asadas. Menos mal que no había ningún pollo entre nosotros… También las cosas entre Rouge y Knuckles se habían relajado y ambos hablaban tranquilamente sin pegar gritos. Vector intentaba animar las cosas contando chistes malos, pero no gustaron muchos… creo que deberían regalarle un libro con chistes buenos. Charmy y Cream iban a lo suyo cantando en el karaoke que tenía Rouge en su casa._

 _-¡Venga chicos! ¡No me digáis que no hacen ganas de levantarse y mover el esqueleto! – dijo Rouge poniendo la música bien alta._

 _Qué remedio…_

 _-¡Vamos Ames! – Sonic cogió a Rose y se pusieron a bailar._

 _Los cuatro matados sin pareja estábamos sentados observando como los demás bailaban. Entre ellos éramos Vector, Espio, Charmy y yo._

 _Silver y Blaze también se habían unido a la fiesta hará media hora._

 _-¡Venga chicos cambio de parejas! – señaló Rouge para que no fuesen los mismos de siempre quien bailaban. – Y si alguien se queda solo… ¡que se aguante y baile!_

 _Entonces sentí como Rouge me empujaba hacia Amy y torpemente tropecé delante de ella._

 _-¡Vaya! – Se rió Rose - ¿También tendré que enseñarte a bailar?_

 _-Ja, no hará falta Rose, sé bailar perfectamente. – Para demostrárselo la cogí de la cintura y baile lo mejor que pude. De reojo pude ver a Sonic que salió de la habitación pero al cabo de un rato volvió._

 _-¿Por qué me llamas Rose?- Pensaba que nunca me lo preguntaría._

 _-Porque me gusta y te define muy bien – conteste sin más._

 _-¿En serio? – Pude ver cómo se sonrojaba._

 _-¿Te mentiría yo?_

 _-Supongo que no – esta eriza tenía una bondad increíble…_

 _La música cesó y Sonic se subió al altavoz y dijo:_

 _-¡Es hora de jugar a la piñata chicos!_

 _-¿Piñata?_

 _-¿Es idea tuya Rouge?_

 _-No…_

 _Parece que era cosa de Sonic este nuevo juego. Qué extraño…_

 _Entonces pudimos observar una piñata con forma de perro sin nada fuera de lo normal._

 _-Buen diseño Sonic ¿Puedo empezar yo? – Al parecer los instintos de gata de Blaze no estaban perdidos._

 _-No Blaze, en realidad me gustaría que nuestro nuevo invitado hiciera los honores – creo que sé a dónde quiere ir a parar con eso. – Sí Shadow, me refiero a ti._

 _-No creo que sea buena idea… - dije intentando hacer caso omiso de mis sospechas._

 _-Venga Shadow, te gustará. Además tiene una pequeña dificultad, porque se mueve y será difícil darle._

 _Todos me miraron._

 _-Bueno supongo que por intentarlo…_

 _-¡Así se habla!_

 _Entonces me dio un bate de beisbol y una venda para los ojos. Me preparé para darle a la piñata. No es mentira lo que dijo el azul que tenía cierta dificultad, supongo que eso me animo para querer acabar con lo que estaba haciendo. Oía como todos me animaban a darle. Según había escuchado, las piñatas estaban llenas de dulces que salían a mogollón cuando se rompía la tela. Había pasado un minuto y seguía intentándolo. Me concentré y con todas mis fuerzas mandé la piñata a la dirección contraria a donde yo estaba. Vaya tanta fuerza tenía…_

 _-¿¡Qué demonios!? – la habitación apestaba ¿No debería oler bien?_

 _Me quité la venda y vi que le calló a Knuckles y no estaba precisamente envuelto en caramelos… parecía como una mezcla de estiércol y especias raras. Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Me gire a ver al azul y vi que se quedó de piedra… creo que quería que me cayese a mí la mugre…_

 _-¡Vale! ¿Quién fue el graciosillo que echó estiércol en la piñata? – gritó Knuckles._

 _Todos se quedaron en silencio._

 _-¿Sonic?_

 _-Vale sí fui yo, pero era para gastarle una broma a Shadow, no sabía que iba a acabar en ti Knuckles._

 _-Pues esto no se va a limpiar solo, te vas a encargar tú erizo – Rouge le dio una fregona y un cubo a Sonic._

 _Así que… ¿Era para mí?_

 _Como si no hubiese pasado nada, la gente siguió con la fiesta; yo no me sentía cómodo allí, así que me fui sin que nadie se diera cuenta…_

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Venga Shadow, fue una broma – el erizo azul me dio golpecitos en la espalda, le miré sin expresión alguna y la quito en seguida.

-Sonic – una de las pocas veces que le llamaba por su nombre – Voy a olvidar lo sucedido… al fin y al cabo… es Navidad… - miré a Amy al decir esto quién me sonrió por mi buena acción.

-¡Gracias Shad!

-Shadow.

-Sí, como sea ¡Gracias! ¡Bienvenido al grupo campeón! ¿Amigos? –me dio la mano y se la estreche.

-Pero no cojas mucha confianza azul, siempre te seguiré retando. – Dije con una sonrisa, él supo lo que quería decir.

-Cuando quieras echamos una carrera ¡Bueno me voy! – Se fue corriendo rápidamente con su velocidad desmesurada dejando a Rose y a mí a solas.

-Eso ha estado muy bien Shadow. – La eriza se acercó a mí. Me sonrojé.

-Supongo que me hiciste reflexionar Rose – dije ganándome una risa de la chica que estaba a mi lado. Era muy bonita sí.

-Venga, vayamos con los demás.

No habían sido unas navidades tan desastrosas al fin y al cabo; además, gané un regalo muy preciado, y fue una nueva amiga. Sí, Amy Rose.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y Feliz Navidad c:  
**

 **Un abrazo 3**


End file.
